


Never Stop

by FixedStarAnnie416



Category: Dunkirk (2017), England is Mine (2017), Legend (2015)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixedStarAnnie416/pseuds/FixedStarAnnie416
Summary: 来源是这个五甜五虐的写手挑战：以下任意句子为结尾写一篇甜文:1.那场雨持续了一整晚，彻夜未停。2.梦醒了，什么都没了。3.“对不起。”4.我该回去了。5.而今我已经忘记了他的面容。以下任意句子为结尾写一篇虐文:1.我希望一直这样下去。2.岁月静好，现世安稳。3.“我爱你。4.我们回来了。5.再也没有什么能让我们分开。但由于我只会写车不会剧情，就全把它们写成了肉段子甜虐也没按这样分，大家吃点肉吧……





	Never Stop

1.柯林斯费力的张大嘴巴，脸颊因为费力的吞吐变得潮红，法瑞尔扣着他的后颈在他的嘴里抽动，柯林斯觉着这节奏就像是夜雨打在玻璃上一样。终于到达高潮的法瑞尔猛地抽出阴茎，撸动了两下射在了柯林斯脸上，柯林斯闭着眼睛，仿佛在享受的是淅沥的雨水。那场雨持续了一整晚，彻夜未停。

  
2.柯林斯发现自己被绑在一张椅子上，赤身裸体，手指粗的麻绳蹭得他皮肤泛红，但最要命的还是后穴内不停震动的物件，过于粗长的震动棒不断地刺激着他的前列腺，他想射出来，但一根尿道棒堵住了这唯一的出口，他大声的哭了出来，耳旁却响起了法瑞尔关心的声音：“怎么哭了，是做噩梦了吗？”睁开眼睛的他紧紧搂住法瑞尔的脖子，急迫的亲吻着他的嘴唇。梦醒了，什么都没了。

  
3.法瑞尔吻着柯林斯的额头，他已经将扩张做得足够充分了，但这个第一次有这种体验的金发大男孩儿显然还是不能承受他粗大的阴茎。他看着柯林斯咬着牙，紧紧闭着眼睛的痛苦模样，关心地问道：“很疼吗？”被问到的男孩儿睁开雾气弥漫的蓝眼睛，摇摇头。法瑞尔心疼地吻了吻他的睫毛，轻轻的说：“弄疼你了，对不起。”

  
4.柯林斯感觉到法瑞尔滚烫的体液射进了自己的肠道，他有点后悔了。他还没表达出自己的不满，法瑞尔就已经随意擦了擦他的臀缝，给他套好了裤子。显然在这么重要的宴会上偷偷溜出来跟情人幽会不是什么明智的决定，尤其你的情人是个射你一肚子还想让你湿哒哒地继续面对宾客的混蛋。股间的黏腻感让柯林斯涨红了脸，拽着法瑞尔嚷嚷“你个混蛋给我弄干净！”但这个混蛋只是摇了摇头，拒绝道：“时间太久了，我该回去了。”

  
5.柯林斯沉默着看着吧台前的那个男人，熟悉的背影让他想起那次令他印象深刻的一夜情，灯光昏暗的酒吧，男人有些扎人的胡茬，胳膊和胸膛上密布的纹身，身后顶弄的力道太大而让他深陷进去的柔软床垫，他呼在耳旁的气息，他掐在腰上的力度，他插在后穴的大小，他都忘不掉。柯林斯叹了口气，想着：而今我已经忘记了他的面容。

 

———————————-

  
1.明天就要出发去敦刻尔克执行掩护任务，今晚福帝斯小队内的气氛也压抑得让三位队员喘不上气。长机又准备溜去酒吧借酒消愁，柯林斯几乎是在门关上的一瞬间就扑向了法瑞尔，他们激烈的啃咬着对方的嘴唇，柯林斯急切地扒下来自己的衣服，匆匆的开拓后就咬着嘴唇想要吞下法瑞尔的阴茎。法瑞尔当然知道柯林斯的恐惧，他也很担心充满了未知的明天，但他不能恐惧，他还要好好保护他的柯林斯。他双手扶着柯林斯的腰，控制着让现在这个不知轻重的男孩不要受伤。等到年轻的小家伙适应了他的阴茎，他开始缓慢但坚定地研磨着柯林斯敏感的前列腺，终于让他溃不成军的哭了出来  
。法瑞尔紧紧地搂住柯林斯颤抖的身体，在他耳边承诺道：“我们都会回来的，我希望我们的爱一直这样下去。”

  
2.柯林斯永远也忘不了在战争时期他们两个做爱有多么的急切和激烈，他们经常会在刚停好战机就跑回宿舍热烈的抱在一起亲吻，以至于两人的嘴角经常出现咬出的伤痕。他们也会在不那么结实的行军床上大幅度地动作，让法瑞尔不得不紧紧捂住柯林斯的嘴才能防止他太过大声的呻吟被别人听到。那个时候他们做爱就像打仗，不过现在一切都已经过去了，柯林斯被清晨的太阳晒得闭上了眼，翻身搂住了身旁的法瑞尔。岁月静好，现世安稳。

  
3.Steven半长的黑发被挣扎和疼痛逼出来的汗水黏在脸上，脸上也都是不屈和被羞辱后的泪水，他的头被身后的男人强摁进了床垫，下身被强壮的手臂抬起，Ronald的阴茎在他的后穴中抽动，一次次不容分说的力道操进他的身体。Steven记得Ronald曾经一次次地说爱他，但那都是他吃过药之后的表现。而不是像今天这样用着几乎让他窒息的力度强迫地操他。Ronald俯下身贴着他的耳廓，热气喷在他脸侧，他知道他想说什么，但他不想要这个。  
“我爱你。”Ronald说道。

  
4.他知道这是不对的，但整日的面对毫无感情可言的联姻对象对柯林斯来说是一种绝对的折磨。趁着自己丈夫带着他与前妻的孩子出去游玩时，柯林斯毫不犹豫地将他的情人，或者说他的爱人法瑞尔迎到家里，享受这偷来的美好时刻。在他的印象里法瑞尔从没有像这次一样凶猛，他已经被完完全全地操开了，通红的脸埋进柔缓的被褥里，无法承受的快感逼出的眼泪晕湿了床单，毫不克制的呻吟也闷在了床垫里。法瑞尔有力的双手扶着他已然瘫软的腰，以一种野蛮的力道抽送着自己深色的阴茎在柯林斯白嫩的臀瓣间进出，肉体拍打的声音混杂着黏腻的水声在房间里回响。突然，法瑞尔敏锐地察觉到了外面异样的声音，他立刻捂住柯林斯的嘴不让他发出声音，而后柯林斯听见了他最不想听到的，他名义上丈夫的声音：“柯林斯？我们回来了！”

  
5.刺眼的阳光，冰凉的海水，令人绝望的窒息感，柯林斯又回到了多佛海峡。在被海水包围前，他记得法瑞尔对他说“祝你好运。”还说“你听到了吗？”，他记得那天的每一个细节，也记得那架喷火又转向飞去了敦刻尔克，还记得码头吹来的微凉湿咸的海风。然后是日复一日，年复一年的等待与挣扎。他等待法瑞尔归来，也等待战争结束，他挣扎在冰凉窒息的梦境与黑暗艰苦的现实中，也挣扎在一丝希望与愈演愈烈的绝望中。战争不止带走了他的爱人，还摧毁了他的心，越来越难的入睡，整夜整夜的噩梦，一次次在灌满海水的狭小机舱里挣扎，那种痛苦，他不愿意再回忆。  
是那双绿眼睛给了他勇气。临近战争结束，恐怖的阴霾正慢慢散去，从同样散了雾的海峡上驶来了一艘船。柯林斯控制着自己没那么灵活的身体跌跌撞撞地冲进了接待室，他看到了奇迹。他的眼睛，如同当时昏暗的世界一样，逐渐亮了起来。  
他们都经历了太多，所要承担的也就没那么多了，仗打完了，他们伤痕累累的身体装着残缺的灵魂寻找到了一处栖身之所，一个带着院子的附近有酒馆的小房子。他们像老朋友一样喝酒，像热恋的情侣一样耳鬓厮磨，像默契的搭档一样做爱。法瑞尔会亲吻柯林斯的眼睛，会轻巧地架起他不太灵活的那条腿，也会缓慢地为他扩张来逼出他难以自抑的呻吟。柯林斯会用舌尖勾勒法瑞尔的肌肉线条，会用手指描摹他从战俘营带回来的伤疤，也会深深吞进他为他深喉攻破他引以为傲的防线。  
清晨的阳光透过窗帘洒在柯林斯脸上，他被这不愉快的热量弄醒了，翻了翻身看向旁边微微睁眼的法瑞尔，声音还带着没睡醒的软糯：“再也没有什么能让我们分开。”然后法瑞尔吻住了他的唇。


End file.
